Wedding Bells
by Tsukii282
Summary: It's Kise and Kuroko's wedding day at long last, and both men are nervous! A short little story about just how their big, special day goes down !


So far, the day had been going beyond perfect for the two husbands-to-be; Momoi had picked up all of the flowers, the weather was sunny and warm, the plates, glasses, and utensils had been arranged perfectly on the tables, everyone had arrived with time to spare, and both grooms, the men of honor, and the groom's maids outfits were all in perfect order. Kuroko was still beyond nervous, but he couldn't help but smile at how well things were going so far.

He had to admit; he'd been looking at today pretty pessimistically. Not because he didn't want to marry Kise—he wanted that more than anything, and he hoped that much was obvious—but because it would be just their luck to have their special day ruined by one thing or another.

Naturally, his blonde lover had calmed him down long before that, and now the blue haired man was just beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, he could just have faith that the day was going to end up as amazingly as they both had hoped.

And as long as he had Kise, he was sure that no matter what happened, it would be.

Said copycat however, was starting to have other thoughts. "Ahhh, Aominecchi! I have a really bad feeling now! What if something bad happens? What if I can't remember my vows? Or I drop the ring and lose it, or…-" he fretted, sitting in a chair at his and Kuroko's house, head in his hands. "Stop whining, would ya? None of that is gonna happen, for the last goddamned time!" Aomine growled, cutting the worried blonde off before he could get himself any more worked up than he already was.

"Look, you remember how nervous I was when me 'n Satsuki got married, right? That's all it is for you right now! I'm sure Tetsu's just as freaked out as you are." He explained, and after a moment, Kise drew a deep breath and nodded hesitantly. "Right…that's all it is…that's all it is!" he repeated, giving a jolt when Aomine clapped him on the back and grinned "Exactly! Now it's time to get your ass down to the park so you can get this over with!" the darker skinned boomed, causing Kise's panic to rise up again.

At the same time, Momoi, Kuroko, and Kagami had just arrived, and Momoi was flitting around Kuroko insistently, making sure that every last thing was in order. Eventually, Kagami had to pull her away and point out how much more nervous she was making the poor blue haired groom, and she stepped back after apologizing profusely.

"I was just trying to make sure everything is perfect for you! I didn't mean to make you worry like that, Tetsu-kun! Really, I'm sure Ki-chan is on his way right now, and when he sees you walking down that isle, his mouth is going to drop! Just think of it this way; after tonight, you two are going to be _married! _That's what I kept thinking to myself on me and Dai-chan's wedding day, and it made things much easier!" she assured him, and Kuroko swallowed hard before nodding. "You're right, Satsuki-san. Everything's going to be just fine…" he replied evenly, biting his lip lightly.

Heaving a sigh, Kagami scratched the back of his head, looking clearly uncomfortable. "Look…even if something goes wrong, it's not like you two are going to break up over it, right? I'm sure if something does happen, later on you two will look back on this and laugh. Or you can, anyways; knowing that guy, he might still make a big deal out of it. But hey; at least you can give him crap about it afterwards, and that's always funny. Don't worry about it so much" the red head told him, and Kuroko smiled the tiniest bit, toying with the fabric of his veil idly.

"Kagami-kun, I don't know whether or not that makes me feel any better at all." He teased, and the two chuckled at each other, though the air was still a bit tense.

The three sat pretty quietly after that, watching as other guests arrived, waiting for the time the service would begin and they could all breath at least a small sigh of relief. When Kuroko got up to get some water, Kagami turned to Momoi and leaned close "You sure it was a good idea to leave it to those two to get here on time?" he whispered to her, and she smiled nervously back at him "Well, they had better make sure it was a good idea for me to let them do it that way. Testu-kun is stressed out enough as it is; if Ki-chan doesn't show up on time, he might actually have a panic attack!" she hissed back, and the two quickly parted as the petite man turned to walk back towards them.

Ten minutes later, when the service started and Kuroko took his place at the end of the isle, he resisted the urge to peek out of the bushes at his lover; he wanted the first time he saw him today to be when he was actually walking towards him, and he was willing to wait. However, the need to look was difficult to deny when it was taking Momoi so long to join him…

"What do you mean, you're stuck in traffic?! Dai-chan, I _told _you to leave early so could get here _on time!_ The service is already starting; how long is it going to take you?" the pink haired woman demanded from where she was pacing irritably just out of Kuroko's ear shot.

"I'll be there in five minutes! We did leave early, but the traffic was a bitch, and it took us forever! Just don't tell Tetsu, okay? We'll still make it in time!" Aomine assured her, glancing at the fidgeting blonde man in his passenger seat with an exasperated sigh. Kise could hear Momoi yelling and swearing at him from where he sat, but it barely registered to him; he was too busy praying to every god in existence that he would just make it there before Kuroko started walking down the isle to see that he wasn't even there yet.

The pink haired woman was still on the phone when they finally parked, and demanded that her husband give it to Kise. "Tetsu-kun is just about to walk down the isle, you idiot! You start running, understand me? _Run!_" she barked at him before the line went dead.

Freezing for a moment, he stiffly handed the cell back to Aomine before turning and breaking into a full out sprint towards the ceremony.

Everyone was murmuring to one another in their seats, but Kuroko hadn't been able to make any of it out until he had been ushered that it was time to start, and began to walk down the isle, eyes searching under the huge, flower decorated tree where the priest was standing for his fiancée.

He wasn't there.

At that moment, Kuroko had to fight back the urge to cry as he continued to walk, his bottom lip trembling the slightest bit. Kise wasn't going to show up; something had happened to him. Things weren't going to work out like everyone had said they would.

It was only when he was about five feet from where he was supposed to stand when he saw the familiar blonde dashing towards him from a little ways away, and Kuroko couldn't help the few tears that managed to slip out as he ran the rest of the way to his love.

They met under the tree, embracing tightly, relief clear on both of their faces. After they finally pulled apart a bit, the smaller man looked up into golden eyes, and sniffled as he tried not to cry any harder than he already was. "I-I thought…I thought you weren't going to come…!" Kuroko gasped as Kise wiped his eyes carefully, shushing him with that warm smile the blonde reserved only for Kuroko. "Of course I'd come; I love you" Kise murmured, as Kuroko nodded, taking a step back just as the priest had them start their vows.

Momoi and Aomine, who had met up at the end of the isle, shared a smile at each other "Cutting it kind of close, don't you think?" Momoi asked quietly, and Aomine chuckled with a shrug. "Hey, we left when you told us to, so it's not my fault!" he replied, reaching over to hold Momoi's hand tightly. "Well you're just lucky you didn't ruin Tetsu-kun and Ki-chan's big day!" she scoffed quietly, dabbing at her teary eyes as she watched Kise and Kuroko slip the rings on each others fingers.

"You may kiss the groom"

And with that, Kise and Kuroko smiled softly at each other; what little was left of the world around them fell away as their lips pressed together lovingly, then deepening the kiss, arms pulling each other ever closer, holding each other as if they would never let go.

When they parted, and everyone clapped, Kise finally looked Kuroko up and down; it was the dress Kise picked out for him, and after a long time of convincing, Kuroko had finally agreed to wear it. It was simple enough, just like his blue haired lover, but elegant and beautiful all the same; the pilot couldn't help the grin that spread over his face as he got a good look at Kuroko. "You look amazing…" he breathed, just in time to double over as said man Ignite Passed him right in the gut.

"Ow! What was that for? I gave you a compliment!" Kise whined a Kuroko turned away with a huff. "It was for making me worry like that. Now come on, I want to try some of that cake." He replied with a pout as he looked over his shoulder at Kise, who had reached out and entwined their fingers, following him loyally over to the table where the cake sat. "I'm really, really sorry about that!" Kise fretted, and the blue haired man raised an eye brow at him, letting himself rest against Kise's chest as the blonde pulled him back, his mouth nibbling teasingly at his earlobe "Are you, now?" he asked, receiving a small nod in return.

"I'll be sure to make up for it later, if you'll let me…~" came a murmured response, and Kuroko felt a small shiver go up his spine as he smiled. "I guess I will..." he whispered back as he turned to press his lips against Kise's again "Just this once".

Naturally, after the rest of the night went even better than they'd hoped, when the two managed to get back home, Kise made absolutely sure to do more than just make up for it.

**A/N:Hey guys~ Don't mind me, I just got this fic idea late last night and decided to work on it really quick! I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks~**


End file.
